


The Temptations of Spring

by Trista_zevkia



Category: A-Team (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trista_zevkia/pseuds/Trista_zevkia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all have our scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Temptations of Spring

Much like Chicago, winters in Virginia held on for all they were worth. The calendar said tomorrow was the first day of spring but the sky looked like it wanted to snow. B.A. stared out the window, waiting for the sky to make up its mind. He was dressed for a workout, in the workout room but he had been staring out the window for close to an hour. Most of his thoughts centered around one idea and the thoughts that did not were roughly pushed away. There was a second idea, a very tempting one that he dared not let himself think because it lead to many other ideas. Ideas were not welcomed in Stockwell’s compound. So he settled on the first thought. He hated it here!

B.A. Hated Virginia with its endless parade of government types in bad suits and allergies to personalities. He hated the weather that just never seemed to warm up. He hated the Ables that wandered around and looked at him like a caged animal. He hated being a caged animal! He hated that the pool was heated but it was outdoors, so every time you tried to breath you got a lung full of ice in a warm body. He hated limits on what he could buy or eat or where he could go. He hated having all communication with his Mama monitored. He hated that they lived here, yet every time they left on a mission someone would come in and clean his room. It was just an excuse to look for contraband or secrets, which he wasn’t dumb enough to leave lying around anyway, but it was irritating to come back and find all your stuff moved.

He wouldn’t have minded a base of operations if it held things to interest him or if they could make it their own, but they were Stockwell’s playthings. In between missions they were supposed to sit here like toys waiting for a kid to come home from school. Sure, they had cable and could get all the games but B.A. liked to do things too. He liked teaching kids, keeping them from going the way most of the kids in his neighborhood had. Street kids were too cagey to talk to you when you were being followed by suits all the time. He liked to feel useful, but the vehicles provided by Stockwell all ran perfectly and had assigned caretakers. His van and Face’s Corvette could only be fine tuned so much. There were books but they were all selected to look good, not because the words they contained were interesting.

He supposed he was lucky that Stockwell had provided a state of the art workout room to keep his playthings in tip-top shape, but he was even starting to get bored with working out! He was having trouble sleeping at night, because of those forbidden thoughts, so at the crack of dawn he would be here, working out for two hours. Shortly after lunch, the boredom had driven him up here. After the basketball game had ended he had shut off the TV and returned here. He was just too bored with everything to bother anymore.

He was bored and depressed, and when he got this way his thoughts went _there._ And he hated going to that place in his mind, because it was impossible. Long ago he had figured that out but every once in a while something would happen that made him take another look. Usually he would decide it was impossible and force himself not to think about it. But when he couldn’t distract himself with a mission or a kid that needed his help or even a mechanical problem to solve, those thoughts came back. When even thinking up a list of things he hated about this place could no longer distract him that thought came back. A traitorous voice in the back of his mind whispered. ‘It’s possible now.’

While they were not even on a mission, Face had been shot. He was mostly healed now, but that was the spark for B.A.’s latest round of the brain verses heart fight. Every time one of the team got hurt or they were jailed the thoughts came back. And it was always impossible, except this time something was different. A difference that made it possible. And Face getting shot while off duty? That just reminded him that they were all human after all, and mortal. Time was passing him by while he waited for Stockwell to give them something to do or release them.

In ‘Nam being in the army had made it impossible, the years on the run made it impossible, and being under Stockwell’s control made it impossible. Except, Stockwell’s Ables, weren’t all that able at some things. And there was a light at the end of the tunnel, so to speak. If Stockwell came through with those pardons or Hannibal figured a way out of this mess everything would change. He wouldn’t have any more excuses for one thing. Also, he might have lost out on the opportunity. What if they separated after the missions ended? Why was he letting himself think about this? He glanced at the clock. Closing in on midnight and he wouldn’t be sleeping again tonight either. Sighing, he settled down on the nearest machine. As he started working the weights he wondered how many more pounds of muscles he would put on before he got up enough courage to work through those secret thoughts.

 _ZzzZzzZ_

The smell of breakfast woke him and B.A. realized he had managed to doze off while lying on the bench for the bench press. Around three in the morning he had been trying to decide what machine to use next and resting in between reps. He walked to the window and was surprised by what he saw. Yesterday had been cold, dreary and cloudy. Now, a bright sun was rising on a cloudless sky and everything looked greener. He knew he was imagining the greenness, because the seasons wouldn’t change just because the calendar said they needed to, but it was a marked improvement. A day like today was only possible because things changed. It was a strange little thought that filtered into his head, and brought with it the surety that things had changed and it was possible.

“Damn it.” He cursed under his breath. He hated cussing, but he also knew himself. He knew he wouldn’t be able to rest until he tried. This time, spring and love were in both his heart and head. With all that combined, he had to act or he would go crazy. Turning to the door he went down for breakfast even as he started planning his evening.

 _ZzzZzzZ_

About an hour before sunset, the gentle breeze of this first glorious day of spring had turned cold. B.A. shook it off as he headed inside to clean up. He had spent the afternoon tinkering with his van and now needed to go for a drive to check things out. At least that is what he told Hannibal out loud, while giving him the signal for ‘I need to get away from here for a while.’ Hannibal’s noncommittal grunt had included the signal for ‘message received and understood.’ Cleaned up, so as not to get any grease inside his van, he just happened to look pretty nice. Since he was just going for a drive, he only wore four gold chains. He pulled out slowly and watched the Ables follow him away from the compound.

They were on the far side of the city, trying desperately to keep up with him as he put the van through its paces, when he lost the Ables. Ditching his van in a parking garage, he caught a bus back across town. A quick but thorough survey showed the place wasn’t being watched, so he entered Murdock’s apartment building. There was a strange squalling noise inside the building, which got louder the closer he go to Murdock’s place. Afraid someone was torturing a cat, which would be torture to a sensitive soul like Murdock, B.A. snuck up on the door. No external surveillance, so he tried the knob as slowly as he could. It wasn’t locked and open to show only Murdock in the room. The squalling was coming from the harmonica in his lips. He held up a finger in front of the harmonica, almost like a shushing gesture. B.A. shrugged and quietly closed the door behind him. A few more minutes of that noise and Murdock ended with a grand flourish. Grinning, he leaned into the lamp beside him and spoke in a gentle voice.

“Thank you ladies and Ables! As always, tonight’s concert was brought to you by your blind loyalty to Stockwell!” Reaching toward the light bulb, Murdock emerged with a small, round device that he tossed at B.A. Rolling his eyes at the shoddy work, B.A. popped the case with his thumbnail and disabled the insides. Murdock was grinning up at him but waited until B.A. gave him a nod before speaking. “I have a whole box full of ones I disabled in the other room. Thought you might want ‘em for spare parts or something. I have to do a full sweep every time I come home, so I can select the best songs for the acoustics provided.”

B.A. grimaced at the thought. “Man, if you do that with a harmonica every time you come in, you’ll be evicted.”

Murdock nodded wisely. “I know, that’s why I bought a whole bunch of instruments from the pawn shop. I need to get some of those wood thingies for tomorrow’s saxophone concert after work.”

B.A. almost pitied the Ables, well no, not at all actually. He moved to the window and carefully scanned the street below. It didn’t seem the Ables had set up surveillance in case he tried to contact Murdock yet. They would as soon as they realized they had lost him and he hadn’t returned to the compound. That left only a little time to do this, as there were just some conversations you couldn’t have with a bunch of goons watching. He really hated it here! He heard himself sigh and recognized that Murdock had said something. Murdock was at his shoulder, looking out the window. “What, fool?”

“I asked why‘d you ditch your tail-feathers? But I gather from the fact that you’re not listening that you are in one of your dark moods again.” B.A. looked at Murdock with shock on his face; he hadn’t thought anybody knew about those. Murdock shrugged. “If it’s because Face got shot, get over it. He’s healing, the bad guys are in jail, and I think it caused him and Frankie to get together.”

B.A. turned his shocked face back to the window. Murdock knew about his moods, knew why he got them and had no problem with Face and Frankie being together. Three things he had thought he was the only one that knew, which made him wonder what other secrets he held that Murdock had figured out. Springtime, surprises and changes all around apparently. “Murdock, are you sane?”

Murdock blinked confusion into the window. “The only sane response to an insane world is insanity or something like that. Some famous person said that. I have the sanity certificate if you want to see it. Carry it in my wallet, just in case.”

B.A. stopped Murdock’s movement with a shake of his head. “Are you really, truly sane?”

“What are you asking B.A.? I’m just me. There are bits of my life missing because I can’t deal with remembering them. If they do come back, I might wind up back in that hospital. But right here and now, this is probably as close as I’ll get.” This time, the confused look in the glass held sorrow, until Murdock forced movement into his limbs. He wrapped a friendly arm around B.A.’s shoulder and grinned. “Come on, B.A. What’s it going to take to get you out of this mood?”

“You.” The word was out before B.A. could censor it. In the window he watched his own shock mirrored in Murdock’s face. But Murdock didn’t pull away, which gave B.A. a shot of hope. A non-descript car moved into his field of vision and B.A. dropped to the floor. Murdock understood at once and stared out the window as he stretched and yawned. If the drivers had seen any movement, they would assume it was just Murdock moving around.

“Your tail is here.” Murdock didn’t move his lips as he talked, understanding B.A.’s need for secrecy. He waved happily at the Ables for a minute before closing the curtains.

B.A. sighed from where he was sitting. “That means they’ve noticed I’m gone and will be talking to Hannibal. I don’t care if he knows I’m here.”

“You should hide in the other room, in case they come a knocking.” Murdock headed for the kitchen, calling as he went. “You want something to drink?”

“Sure.” B.A. called as he slipped into the other room, knowing Murdock knew what he liked. Then, he was in the other room and having a bit of a heart attack. In Murdock’s cheap apartment, the other room was the bedroom. The only way not to notice the bed was to sit on it and face the door. He had almost convinced himself it was just a really well padded chair when Murdock brought him a glass of sweet tea. The sugary concoction was the only real delicacy to ever come out of the south, as far as B.A. was concerned. Except for Murdock, a lecherous voice in his mind whispered. Murdock turned back to answer the now ringing phone and missed the heat coming to B.A.’s face.

“Ahoy-hoy?” A pause while Murdock listened. ”Hannibal, ole’ top, how’s tricks?”

Top, the code word for B.A. because of his haircut. First letter of the next word told location. H for here. Could have been a w word like what or where which meant I don’t know where he is. Or even a t, like ‘that’s nice’ for traveling. Tricks meant B.A. was playing tricks on the Ables and would be back. How’s happenstance would have meant B.A.’s here but thinking of leaving, what’s happening was code for ‘I don’t know where he is, I think he’s running.’ Murdock’s emergency, need assistance code words differed depending on who was on the other end of the phone. Murdock’s own private, simple verbal code, because the fool could make any combination of words sound like they belonged in a normal sentence.

“No man, I ain’t seen that mudsucker, but if I do I’ll tell E.T. to phone home.”

“Right-o, no problem. Later.”

Then Murdock was heading back to B.A. and sprawling on the bed without spilling his sweet tea. “Hannibal, checking up on you because Stockwell ‘asked’ him too. He’s not concerned about you. But I am, though for an entirely different reason. Before the conversation gets back to where it was in the window, I have to ask you something. After your execution, you didn’t have one of these dark moods. Can you tell me why?”

B.A. scrunched up his face as he thought about it. That had been a terrible time, truly scary to stand in front of a firing squad expecting to die. But Murdock was right; when it was over he hadn’t felt their mortality so keenly. Was it because he knew Murdock was outside the prison and able to help? Probably not, as they had faced that situation before, where their secret weapon was their only resource. B.A. hated flying, but wasn’t really afraid of death. He hoped to die well, with his name cleared but that was all he really expected of death. What was different then about possibly dying while Murdock stayed out of the way? B.A. felt his expression change as he realized that difference and had to drain his glass before he could answer the questions in Murdock’s eyes.

“You’d already done your rescue plan, you wouldn’t be swooping in at the last second to put yourself between us and the bullets like you have done before. You were safe, and I didn’t mind dying as long as you were ok. I wouldn’t have minded dying if it meant I could go without having to admit this stuff to you.” He shrugged, he would only be embarrassed about what he felt if Murdock didn’t understand. But talking like this, about feelings and stuff had always been harder than just showing people what he felt. Mama understood that about him, but Murdock was fragile and B.A. couldn’t stand to be the one that broke him.

“Admit what?” Murdock sounded weird as he spoke and his body was all stiff. That endless energy held in check, like he was afraid to move.

B.A. placed his empty glass on the floor before he broke it in his large and powerful hands. Then he found he couldn’t take his eyes off of it as he spoke. “Well, I mean, I love you, man.”

“Well sure, we all love each other. We’re teammates and family.” This got B.A. to look at Murdock. His voice was still weird and his body still frozen. B.A. felt the same, frozen in place as he tried to figure out that response. Of all the ones that had gone through his mind when he thought about this, that hadn’t been one of them!

“No, Murdock. I mean I love you, I want…” B.A. started, but had no idea how to finish. The thoughts he barely let himself dream about weren’t about to come out of his mouth. But he was a man of action, so he reached out and grabbed Murdock’s hand off the bed. It looked so pale against his skin; they were just so different that this was a really bad idea. He held it a minute, rubbing his thumb over what it could reach, before flipping it over and planting a kiss in the palm. Dropping the hand, he surged to his feet and took a step for the door, embarrassment propelling him to leave. Then something warm and moving was wrapping itself around him, entangling itself in his legs! A moment of utter confusion and they fell onto the floor in a pile of limbs. B.A. tried to speak while figuring out which body parts were his. “What’r ya doing?”

And then Murdock lay on top of him, hands cupping his face. All that energy was back, his face alive and glowing with happiness. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner? Don’t you know what this would have meant to me while I was locked up?”

B.A. was still processing the happy look on Murdock’s face and took a moment to figure out what he could possibly mean by ‘this.’ “This ain’t normal. Ya can’t expect a crazy man to understand this. Ain’t fair to ask.”

Murdock threw back his head and laughed. Finally, he put his lips to B.A.’s ear and softly spoke. “When has normal or fair ever had anything to do with us?”

Before B.A. could form a response, Murdock was kissing him. At first it was just lips and then Murdock started doing things with his tongue that made B.A.’s insides tingle. Murdock’s hands left B.A.’s head and started exploring his exposed skin with feather light touches that made B.A. more aware of his skin than he had ever been before. Suddenly, B.A. was aware his hands had found comfortable positions, the left one hugged Murdock to him around the man’s waist. The right hand was more inventive, rubbing and squeezing Murdock’s firm butt cheek. B.A.’s emotions and thinking connected to what was actually happening, and he was hard almost instantly. Murdock felt it, because he ground into it, just before jumping to his feet. Collecting the tea glasses he headed back into the kitchen. B.A. groaned at the loss of contact and tried to stand up. From the kisses and change of blood flow, he found himself dizzy and settled for sitting up. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. This, whatever it turned out to be, needed to go slower to give Murdock time to adjust. He heard Murdock reenter the bedroom and spoke.

“Man, if I had known you kissed like that, I wouldn’t have waited.”

“Now you know, so why are you still waiting?” The throaty voice was hardly recognizable as Murdock’s, so B.A. opened his eyes to look at him. He was sprawled on the bed again, his t-shirt showing two T. rex dinosaurs battling it out with only their stubby front arms, swatting like six year olds. No other place on Murdock was covered with cloth, least of all his straining erection. B.A. swallowed heavily and found he was no longer too dizzy to stand up. Somehow his clothes disappeared on the way to the bed and his last bit of will was used to pause before he touched Murdock.

“You sure ‘bout this?”

“Sure, I’m sure, just unprepared. This was the best I could do.” B.A. glanced at what Murdock had brought back from the kitchen. It was his turn to laugh, even though it did bring up a good point.

“I never did figure out irony. I think this might be irony, cause I’ve never done this, ya know, with a guy. Before I found the courage to ask anybody, I met you and nobody else would do.”

Murdock bounced up and grabbed him, pulling B.A. to the bed beside him as he spoke in a bad Italian accent. “Do not worry, my little extra virgin. The olive oil is for later, we have much to do before the suits find us, do we not? Much time to make up for.”

A kiss sealed their lips and stopped all other words, so B.A. found himself mirroring everything Murdock did to him. Murdock, it seemed, did not want to waste anymore time. His hands didn’t hesitate, grabbing B.A.’s erection as they faced each on the bed. His eyes were as fascinated as his hands by what they found there, but B.A. couldn’t look away from Murdock’s face. They touched and stroked, repeating movements that made the other gasp or moan. B.A. was enthralled and could have done this for the rest of the night, until Murdock looked into his eyes with a seductive grin. Eyes locked, Murdock managed to slide down the bed on his side. He used his hand to angle B.A.’s penis, and flicked the underside with his tongue. B.A. hadn’t even known his penis was sensitive there, but he gasped and twitched with appreciation of this new fact. Murdock let him settle before placing a sucking kiss in that spot. B.A. came so hard he forgot he could see. When his eyes were working again, B.A. was greeted with the very pleasing sight of a smirking, proud Murdock.

“What…” He just gave B.A. the best orgasm of his life, that’s what he had just done.

“Where…” He started to ask, but decided he didn’t want to know where Murdock had learned that trick.

“How…” Trailed off too, as he decided he would figure out how to do it by doing it.

“When are you going to try it on me?” Murdock asked with a murmur and a grin. B.A. looked down to hide his embarrassment, only to notice how much Murdock still needed attention. Fluid leaked from his tip, even as the whole thing grew larger. About the time B.A. realized he had angled his body down to that erection, he found his tongue reaching out to touch that tip. Salty, but not unpleasant. He had always been too grossed out to taste his own, but there was nothing gross about licking it off Murdock. Oddly enough, his tongue didn’t want to stop licking the top long enough to try that flicking thing on the underside. He brought his hand up to do the flicking and his large fingers brushed the heavy sacks. This made Murdock moan a little, so B.A. played with them a little while. He had no polite term for them and couldn’t remember the actual name so he had to go with balls.

Murdock liked it when B.A. rolled his balls around and dug his hands into B.A. scalp when he squeezed just a little. Murdock thrust just a little and B.A. opened his mouth wider to let him enter. It felt so right to have the crazy man in his mouth like this, that B.A. moaned his pleasure. The vibration from the noise was all Murdock needed, and he was filling B.A.’s mouth with his essence. B.A. took it all in, feeling it warming him like an unexpected blessing. A few tremors later and Murdock rolled onto his back and out of B.A.’s mouth. B.A. stretched out beside him and stared at the ceiling, trying to process what they had just done. Murdock lay still for a long time, completely spent it seemed. This stillness was a lot more natural than the stiffness he had possessed when B.A. was trying to confess to him. B.A. decided he could finally get some sleep now and snuggled down into the sheets. Murdock took this as a sign it was time to jump up and straddle B.A.’s waist.

“So, B.A.” His voice was extremely calm, and rather unlike Murdock. “Are you ever going to be able to look me in the eye without thinking about that?”

B.A. looked into Murdock’s eyes to find out and felt a flare of desire in his private parts. It was stronger than it had ever been. He shook his head. “No. I’m always gonna want ya to do that again.”

Murdock jumped off him, rolled off the bed and did this wild, weird dance that ended with the removal of his silly t-shirt. After a moment of standing utterly still, gloriously naked, he was sprawling across B.A. “Good. That means we’re even. You drive me crazy, I drive you crazy; it all evens out! That’s why we have been doing this dance for so long. If either of us could think straight around the other, we would have done this several years ago!“

“But the army, the runnin’, the VA and Sto…” B.A. wanted to explain why he waited so long, but reality was pushing its ugly head into the room. “If they find out, ‘specially Stock...”  
Murdock placed a hand over his mouth, gentle but insistent. “Don’t bring him into this, we’ll find a way. Maybe I’ll get a two bedroom apartment, a guest room for you to use, or so we tell them. In the morning, just before they come knocking to see if you’re here, we'll talk and figure things out.”

Murdock nodded wisely, as if this plan settled everything. B.A. was just about to point out that they hadn’t planned anything, when Murdock started touching him again. Feather light touches and kisses, traced scars and turned ordinary skin into erogenous zones. The few girls B.A. had been with believed his penis was his only source of sexual pleasure, so B.A. had agreed with them. But Murdock always showed him a new perspective, from caring about golf balls to learning pressure on his nipples could make his whole body tingle. Sleep was the furthest thing from his mind and he was almost ready to try it again when Murdock stopped with confusion on his face.

“I thought I knew all your scars, thought I could remember every time you’d ever been hurt.” Murdock tapped him with a finger, to point out which scar he was talking about. B.A. understood instantly which one he meant but played for time. That was the only scar he considered dishonorable, but if anybody deserved the truth it was Murdock.

“Before the Army, so it’s not important to you and me, uh, us.”

“It’s part of you, and I want to know all about you.” Murdock shrugged awkwardly. “If it’s not too personal.”

He turned a little so Murdock could see it better in the light from the living area and raised his right arm above his head. Murdock sucked in air as he assessed the damage that would leave such a scar. B.A. sighed. Maybe he could have lied or changed the subject if there had been pity in that sound, or something that suggested this was too much for Murdock’s mental state. Instead there was the professional detachment of a field medic who had seen too much to be shocked. And so, with no helpful advice from voices in the back of his mind, B.A. was left to resort to the truth.

“It’s my fag tag.” B.A. felt heat rise to his face and couldn’t look Murdock in the eyes as he spoke. He draped his right hand over his eyes and continued. “Mama said I was a ‘late bloomer.’ It was summer, and I was fourteen before I hit puberty. I was walking through an alley and saw two guys wrestl’n in shorts under the water of an open fire hydrant. I, uh, liked what I saw, but they saw me, um, like it. I didn’t know it was Leroy, and I didn’t know what my body was doin.’ I’d went out with girls, swam with girls and my body had never done that. Leroy was sixteen and a bully, and he always carried a butterfly knife. I was scrawny and didn’ know how to fight. I ran. They cornered me a couple of alleys over. Leroy lunged at me with the knife and I threw up my hand to block it. I don’t know how, but the knife tip got me under the arm and it went in deeper the longer it was in. Some man heard me scream and he scared off Leroy and that other kid, just cause he’s an adult. Hospital, blood poisoning, Mama convincing me to tell who done it. After the trial, when Leroy got a year and six in juvie, he was screaming at me as they dragged him away. Said he would get me, kill me, always be able to find me ‘cause of my fag tag. Name just stuck. While he was in juvie, I learned to fight and work out, and to hide that part of me.”

Murdock knew he wasn’t talking about hiding the scar, and knowing that gave B.A. the strength to look him in the eye. He was surprised at the bloodthirsty look he found there.

“What did you do to Leroy when he got out of juvie?”

B.A. wished he had a story of revenge that would satisfy the bloodlust in his normally easygoing friend, now lover. “He died a couple of days before leaving juvie. Got a new roommate, tiny Chinese kid four years younger who kept getting into fights on the outside. Should have asked more questions about the fights the kid got into, seems he always won. Knew Kung fu or Karate or something. Leroy thought he was bigger and could take what he wanted from the kid. Leroy tried to make him bend over, guards didn’t care, so the kid protected himself and Leroy wound up dead.”

The bloodlust died in Murdock’s eyes, to be replaced by sorrow. B.A. could see he was reflecting on memories in his own mind, brought about by B.A.’s story. “Why is violence the most common response to other people’s love?”

B.A.’s arm snaked up to grab Murdock’s bicep. “It’s ok now, man. We found each other, so it’s all ok.”

Murdock looked down at him and smiled, but it took a few moments before that smile reached his eyes and he could speak with conviction. “It’ll be better than ok when we get to that olive oil.”

But Murdock didn’t reach for the oil, he leaned over and moved B.A.’s arm out of the way. With his lips, tongue and fingers he traced the outline of that long, jagged scar. Then he began at the top and worked his way down, sucking and licking, making love to that scar. The embarrassment, the fear, the disgust and all the other emotions B.A. associated with that scar seemed to lose their bitter edge in the force of Murdock’s love. B.A. let it go on as long as he could, until he was so hard he had to tell Murdock, but found his voice wouldn’t work. Instead he reached out and grabbed the olive oil, like a true man of action.

Murdock’s hand trembled just a little as he realized what B.A. had handed him, the faith and trust that came with the gesture. Murdock knew of easier ways to do this, but had to look at the face of the one he loved this first time at least. He slid pillows under willing hips and worked to align everything just so, despite B.A.’s growl of need. Once he started this, all thought to comfort and care would be gone, as what he had wanted so long was finally his. A daring finger traced oil around that inviting entrance, until tightness and warmth pulled it in. A second finger and Murdock had to bat B.A.’s hand away from his erection. A third finger and scissoring of the fingers, because B.A. was so wonderfully tight. After an eternity of waiting, Murdock was there and pushing in as slowly as he could.

Surprised sounds at the pain of entry, before muscles relaxed and let him in further. A little bit of searching, and Murdock found that spot, the one that made B.A. croon with pleasurable surprise. And Murdock’s mind was gone, but in a good way as his body took over. Thrusting, he was holding onto B.A.’s hips, holding on for dear life as he began to buck at what Murdock was doing to him. His hands weren’t concerned with being bucked off, as they let go to grab B.A.’s cock. Just grabbing him there caused B.A. to bite his lip as he came and Murdock was coming inside of him at the same time, and it was the most perfect thing in the world.

When the aftershocks died down, Murdock leaned down onto B.A. without pulling out. When normal breathing returned, Murdock managed a cheeky grin into B.A.’s chest. “Just wait till you try the oil on me, my love.”

“What?” B.A. said with unexpected alertness for a man who was so spent a moment before.

“I was just saying I like catching, when you’re ready to throw. It’s springtime, which is full of growth and wonders and temptations.” Murdock drew up a little, in case B.A. was having trouble hearing through his nipples. B.A. had the most wonderful look of amazement on his face.

“No, the other bit.”

Murdock grinned back at him, unaware he had pretty much the same look. “I love you, fool!”

“Yeah.” B.A. whispered. “Isn’t it crazy?”


End file.
